wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Angels of Sin
The Angels of Sin is a Chaos Space Marines Warband dedicated to the Chaos God Slaanesh known for their hatred towards the Imperial Creed and their cannibalistic tendencies, eating their victims alive. The warband is led by B'osch, a Daemon Prince and former Chaos Sorcerer of the Word Bearers traitor legion who left them to enter into the service of Slaanesh, hating the religious asceticism of his former brethren. Warband History Bearers of the Word Long before the creation of their depraved warband, the Angels of Sin were all members of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion. Many of whom, like Erobius Tillman, even fought during the Horus Heresy against the False Emperor millenia ago. Nevertheless, the arrival of a new Astartes named Imshael has changed their fate to all of them. This Imshael always questionned the decisions of the Dark Council and was more incline to depravation than the rest of the Legion, preferring to "play" with the mortals rather than praying to the Dark Gods. He always wanted more. He despised the religious asceticism of his brethren and wanted to experience the unlimited possibilities of pleasure that Chaos has to offer, and one day he had that chance. During an assault on an unknown imperial world, Imshael had a vision of a gigantic realm under his sole command, filled with billions of servants ready to obey each of his deepest desires and with an endless feast prepare, for him alone to enjoy. He then choose to take control of his fate, and finally defected the Word Bearers, along with some brothers he managed to convice such as the old Tillman, who became his Lieutenant and a powerful Noise Marine, Van Kariel, a deranged yet powerful Chaos Sorcerer, and Mokael Anheeg, a talented Warpsmith well-versed in machinery and biology. Birth of the Angels Now free from the Dark Council authority, Imshael sole purpose was to discover the most decadent and unholy pleasures that exist within the Imperium and beyond, and to make real his vison of power and immortality. He wanted to experience everything possible, to eat every food, to drink every alcohol, to taste every drugs, to listen every melody, and to turn the Galaxy into a gigantic feast of blasphemous pleasures. Thus, with his newly created Angels of Sin, he started his quest, taking along the most depraved human beings of the Milky Way, using them to grow the bulk of his warband with thousands of cultists, selecting the most debauched and lecherous to become his new Chaos Astartes. The Apotheosis After decades of impious feasts, he has finally arrived to the place where he will be reborn, the Cardinal World of Okael II. He launched a massive assault on the planet, destroying all of its defences before dropping thousands of frenzied cultists and daemons against its inhabitants. Their suffering was so magnificent that he started to feel more and more ecstatic, feeling the dark powers of the Prince filling his corrupted body. After many days, he managed to found out the Cardinal that was in charge of this pitiful planet, and started an unholy ritual to sacrifice this blind fool and his beloved world to the Dark Prince of Chaos. For many hours he screamed, his distored voice rejoying the Prince's servant and giving him more and more energy. And then, after centuries of loyal servitude, he has been rewarded. Okael II became the Palace of the Eternal Feast, a Daemon World dedicated to unlimited pleasures and sins. And Imshael was no more, for B'osch, the Archangel of Slaanesh, was born, ready to spread the glory of the Prince of Chaos. The Assault of Kor'ha The most recent encouter of the warband was near the Maelstrom in 998.M38, according to the records of the Adeptus Administratum, even if they have been seen within imperial space for much longer. They were attacking the Shrine World of Kor'ha, under the command of B'osch and his Unholy Triumvirate, composed with Lieutenant Tillman, Van Kariel and Mokael Anheeg. During many weeks, the Angels tortured and devoured the inhabitants of the planet, especially the members of the Ecclesiarchy, in the most vicious and gruesome way imaginable. But after months of savage and vicious battles, the Adepta Sororitas has send a large army of Battle-Sisters to reclaim their world. Unfortunately for the heretics, the Inquisition has sent a powerful Ordo Malleus Inquisitor with the Battle-Sisters, and she managed to cast out the Daemon Prince back to the Warp by saying his True Name. With their leader banished into the Warp, the Angels of Sin had no other choices but to retreat, but they also took with them a lot of new livestock to play with until the next assault and looting. For now, the Angels of Sin, led by the Unholy Triumvirate, continue to roam within the Galaxy and to attack planets in the name of the Lord of Pleasure, especially Shrine and Cardinal Worlds full of frail priests of the Corpse on the Throne. Warband Homeworld The Warband homeworld is a Daemon World known as "The Palace of the Eternal Feast". This world is a place of suffering and pleasure, where billions of slaves are used as playthings by the Dark Astartes who ruled the planet. Hidden from the Imperium, the location of the planet is unknown since its transformation, and seems to appear and disappear according to the wims of its ruler. Warband Organization All we know for sure on the warband's organization is that they are around 100 Chaos Astartes serving B'osch at the moment, including his Unholy Triumvirate, who assumed leadership when their master is in the Warp. The warband hosts different kind of Astartes, such as shrieking Noise Marines, bloodthirsty Warp Talons, mindless Helbrutes and even dreadful Possessed Marines. The elite troops of the warband being the powerful Chaos Terminators, serving as the body guards of the Unholy Triumvirate. Nevertheless, because of the low numbers of Chaos Marines, the bulk of the warband is mainly composed of cultists and daemons, especially Daemonettes, Seekers (with some chariots) and Fiends, who serves as frontline cannon fodder and light cavalry during battles. They also make use of Daemon Engines, such as the terrifying Heldrake or the mighty Forgefiend, and corrupted imperial vehicles, like the Predator battle tank and the Vindicator siege tank. Warband Beliefs For the Angels of Sin, the only way to live is the way of Slaanesh, a life without any kind of limits or prohibitions, a life free from religious superstition and fears. Because of this, they hate religious asceticism, taking great pleasure from the desacration of the Ecclesiarchy's most holy relics and places, like Shrine or Cardinal Worlds. But their real pleasure is to feast, they roam throught the Galaxy to find the most exquisite food, the sweetest alcohols, the most melodious music, the most rapturous drugs and the most depraved human beings. They are also known for their cannibalistic tendencies, loving to eating their victims alive, the pain giving their flesh a succulent and highly addictive taste that drives the Chaos Astartes into ecstasy. The Cult of the Feasting Angel B'osch also created a Chaos cult dedicated to himself in order to attract even more denizens of the Imperium within their warband and to delight himself of the rampant corruption it creates. The Cultists of the Feasting Angel gather in the most sordid places of the Imperium, where they feast for hours, even days. There, they will eat the most exquisite food, drink the most intoxicating alcohols, listen to the most melodious music and experience the most rapturous drugs they can find. Now, members of the Cult of the Feasting Angel can be found on many imperial worlds throughout the Galaxy, sacrificing and devouring the devotees of the False Emperor in blasphemous feasts, hoping to see his mighty warband free their world and to bring the unlimited pleasures of the Lord of All Excess. Relations With Other Chaos Marines The Angels of Sin despise the more zealous followers of Chaos, such as the Word Bearers, who are as superstitious as the Corpse's preachers and with whom they have clashed on numerous occasions, as with all khornate's warbands they encountered. Warband Combat Doctrine For the Angels of Sin, battles are feasts where they can eat, drink, torture and kill everything and everybody they want. Before the battle begins, they take a powerful drug created by B'osch known as "The Appetizer", that increase their senses and perception, allowing them to feel aven more sensatiosn during their "feasts". On the battlefield, they are completly frenzied, trying to eat their oppenents while they are still alive. It is also common to see them eating a freshly killed ennemy rather than to go on killing others. They also love to play with their ennemies, torturing them during hours before eventually killing the lucky ones. The Noise Marines will often use their Sonic Weapons to stun their victims in order to torture them and to eat them alive, the Warp Talons are like predators on the hunt who prey on the wounded and the Possessed Marines will tear apart everything that comes close enough of them and will devour what remains. Warband Fleet * Void Feaster (Retribution-class Battleship) - 'The ''Void Feaster is an ancient Retribution-class Battleship that has been stolen from a unknown Loyalist chapter soon after the creation of the warband. It serves as the personal flagship of the Archangel and his Unholy Triumvirate. * ''Bane of Light'' '(''Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) * Impious Soul (Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) * Martyr's Blood ''(''Gothic-class Cruiser) * Slaanesh's Love ''(''Gothic-class Cruiser) * Daemon's Might (Gothic-class Cruiser) * Dark Spear ''(''Hunter-class Destroyer) * Exquisite Death (Hunter-class Destroyer) * Rapturous Smile ''(''Hunter-class Destroyer) Warband Relics * ''Eye of the Omnissiah - ''The Eye of the Omnissiah ''is a very ancient Storm Shield which belonged to the first Omni-Father of the Omniscions Space Marine Chapter, but it has been stolen by the Angels of Sin during the M39 after an assault on the Forge World of Kiran Primus. It is now located within the Palace of the Eternal Feast with the other trophies of the warband. Notables Members '''B'osch, the Archangel of Slaanesh' * Born in 999.M37 on a Agri-World in the Ultima Segmentum, Imshael was destined to become a simple farmer amongst the billions citizens of the Imperium. But fate decided otherwise, when the Word Bearers attacked his planet and turned him into one of them. For cneturies he served the Legion faithfully, but after his vision of power and pleasure, he decided to deffect and to pledge his souls to Slaanesh, the Prince of Chaos. Lieutenant Tillman * The most ancient of all the Astartes of the warband, Eborius Tillman was born on Colchis a few decades before the Horus Heresy. He was one of the most devoted sons of Lorgar, chanting praises to the God-Emperor of Mankind, and later praising Lorgar and his Dark Gods. It is strange that this profoundly religious man chose the follow Imshael, and his reasons may never be known by anyone but himself, but what we know for sure is that his devotion to the Prince and His Archangel are total. Van Kariel * Very little is known about the Chaos Sorcerer named Van Kariel. He his a schizophrenic psychopath who always talk to himself, or to the voices in his head. Nevertheless, his is one of the most powerful Sorcerer of the Galaxy, even more than B'osch when he was still a mortal. Mokael Anheeg * Mokael Anheeg is the soel Warpsmith of the warband, and is charged with the upkeep of all the war machines and Daemon Engines. He also served as the warband equivament of an Apothecary, retrieving the uncorrupted gene-seed of his fallen brethren and supervising the creation of the new Chaos Marines. Relations Ennemies Omniscions: * Since the theft of the Eye of the Omnissiah, the Angels of Sin are tracked down by the Omniscions chapter who want to recover their holy relic. World Eaters: * Like all devotees of Slaanesh, the Angels of Sin despise all the adpets of the Blood God and they never miss a chance to fight them. Quotes By the Angels of Sin Feel Free to add your own About the Angels of Sin Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Slaanesh Category:TheRedWalloon